1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to a detergent composition, and more particularly to a detergent composition which foams well and does not leave a slimy feeling after use.
2. The Prior Art
Conventionally, alkyl sulfates have been used as detergents in products such as cleansing foam, body shampoo and shampoo because of their foaming quality and usability. Particularly, since hair washed with alkyl sulfates do not have a squeaky feeling, they have been used as the base agents of shampoos for a long time. They are also used in cleansing foam and body shampoo, not as the main base agent but as an assistant agent to increase foaming because they cause a slimy feeling during use. The range of applications for alkyl sulfates will extend even more if a refreshing feeling can be added to it.